


There you go again pulling me back in

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey is in love with Beca. Beca is in love with Jesse. Or is she?





	There you go again pulling me back in

Aubrey Posen has had an inconvenient crush on Beca Mitchell for over a year now. It started around the time Aubrey realized she needed Beca’s help during the ICCA finals during her senior year.

The snarky brunette had waltzed in with her snarky ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude and dark eyeliner and freakish ear spike and despite her best efforts Aubrey had found herself attracted to her nemesis.

The attraction was probably ninety percent of the reason she had fought the brunette so hard in the first place, she just wasn’t willing to admit that to herself until now.

Aubrey has decided to wait until after she graduated to make any moves on the brunette. She had a lot to get sorted out in her life before she talked to Beca to figure out where she stood. 

However after their performance was over Aubrey realized that opportunity had been taken away from her. As she stood on the stage and watched Beca search out the crowd for none other than Jesse Swanson. She felt a literal pain in her heart as she saw Beca pull Jesse in for a kiss.

That was that. Time to move on and focus on where to go from here.

And that’s exactly what Aubrey did, she celebrated their win with the girls, she walked across the stage on graduation day, and then she left Barden behind. The last thing she wanted was to see Beca walking around campus happily in love with Jesse. 

She decided to take a summer job at a retreat located across the lake from Barden as she tried to figure out what it was she wanted to do with her life. After she took the job at The Lodge at Fallen Leaves however, she realized she had found her calling. Getting paid to boss people around was awesome. She was born to bark orders and get people to fall in line. 

She kept in touch with Chloe, so she heard about the muffgate incident at Lincoln Center. She was curious to see how Beca, who was now the captain of the Bellas, would get out of this mess.

As it turned out Beca couldn’t get them out of their mess. She just kept getting them gigs that they kept sucking at, sullying the name of the Barden Bellas with every disaster. Chloe had told her that they had acquired a new member, not by auditions as usual. This new girl, Emily, was a legacy, meaning her name got her a spot on the Bellas not necessarily her talent. Chloe had assured her that Emily had pipes though, so Aubrey was taking her word for it.

Aubrey was in her personal quarters one night a few months after Legacy joined the Bellas, when she got a phone call from Chloe. She was crying and hysterical but the best she could make out was that she needed to sign the Bellas up for a weekend at the lodge. Something about helping the Bellas find their sound.

She wasn’t sure that was a good idea, because she wasn’t sure her feelings for Beca were as under control as she liked to pretend they were. Chloe was the only one who knew about her feelings for Beca, so Aubrey figured if Chloe still wanted to bring the Bellas out to the lodge it must be pretty important.

Aubrey was nervous about seeing Beca again but she figured the best way to get through it was just to act normal and be herself. As the bus load of Bellas pulled up in front of her, she wiped her sweaty palms on her khaki shorts and got ready to get down to business.

Aubrey was expecting enthusiastic greetings from most of the girls. What she wasn’t expecting was for Beca to run towards her and to be the first to wrap her in a bone crushing hug that knocked her back and almost made her lose her balance.

“Damn Aubs, I missed you so much!” Beca said as the rest of the Bellas ran behind Beca and wrapped them both in a group hug. 

Aubrey enjoyed the feeling of Beca in her arms for just a few minutes before deciding it was time to whip these girls into shape and get them out of her hair again. She hated it but holding Beca in her arms had done nothing but remind her how much she truly cared about the brunette.

After a long day of singing and activities, the girls all decided to go to bed rather than catch up with Aubrey and she was okay with that, she needed a little time to decompress anyway. 

Aubrey had decided the best way to get her mind off of the what could have beens that had been plaguing her since she laid eyes on Beca again was to drink a few vodka crans. She was about two drinks past buzzed when she heard a knock on her cabin door.

It was hard for Aubrey to compose herself when she swung her door opened only to find Beca’s grey eyes staring back at her. 

“Hey Aubrey, I hope I’m not disturbing you. I couldn’t sleep and I was hoping maybe we could catch up.” Beca said as she looked up into Aubrey’s blue eyes.

“Sure come on in,” Aubrey said as she stepped aside and gestured for Beca to come inside.

“I was just having a drink, would you like one?” Aubrey offered.

“No thanks, me and alcohol don’t really mix. I’m a lightweight and tend to do dumb things when I’m drunk.” Beca laughed.

“Oh, like what?” Aubrey asked curious to know more about Beca.

“You know, flirt with people, get handsy, talk too much, that sort of thing.” Beca admitted.

“Well I’m the only one here, and I know you have a boyfriend, so I think you’re safe.” Aubrey said as she made herself comfortable on the tiny loveseat with Beca following closely behind her.

“Well I actually don’t have a boyfriend anymore, so,” Beca finished letting her voice trail off not knowing how to finish that sentence.

“Oh, you mean you and Jesse broke up?” Aubrey asked unable to hide the excitement in her voice. 

“Yep, we figured out we just weren’t working out. He loved me and I’m in love with someone else so I didn’t want to string him along anymore.” Beca stated matter of factly.

Beca saw a look of disappointment cross over her face before she shook her head and smiled.

“I’m not trying to be rude Beca, but I’m so glad you’re not dating him anymore. I never liked that guy, he was never good enough for you. You deserve someone better.” Aubrey said as she scooted closer to Beca, rubbing her hand up and down her back in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

“Someone like you, you mean?” Beca questioned.

Aubrey’s hand stilled on Beca’s back as she tried to make out if she had heard Beca correctly. She had never told anyone about her feelings for Beca except Chloe and she knew her best friend would take her secret to the grave unless Aubrey told Beca herself.

“I beg your pardon?” Aubrey asked.

“I know you have feelings for me Aubrey, I’ve seen the way you look at me.” Beca said as she placed her hand on Aubrey’s thigh. “Why else do you think I came to your cabin when everyone else was asleep?” 

“I’m sorry Beca, I’m not usually so slow, but I am about half drunk so I’m going to need you to be very specific with me sweetheart.” Aubrey said.

Beca decided the best way to explain what she was trying to say to Aubrey would be to forego words and just show her. She leaned her head forward and placed a soft kiss on Aubrey’s lips, giving the blonde the opportunity to pull away if she wanted.

It took about seven seconds for Aubrey’s inebriated brain to catch up to what was happening, but as soon as she did she cupped Beca’s cheeks in her hands and kissed Beca back with as much love and passion as she could.

As they both slowly pulled apart, Aubrey touched her fingertips to her lips wanting to remember how she felt in this moment forever. 

Beca grinned at the sight of Aubrey being so cute and precious, it was almost too much for her to bare. She had been in love with Aubrey for such a long time she couldn’t believe it had taken her so long to admit it. They had so much lost time to make up for, and Beca was excited to see what the future had in store for them. 

“Wow,” Aubrey said finally coming out of her kiss induced trance. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” 

“That was the beginning of me fixing a mistake I made way back at the end of the the ICCAs when I kissed Jesse instead of you. It’s you Aubrey, you’re the person that I’m in love with. I’m just sorry I didn’t tell you sooner baby.” Beca said with a smile on her face as she reached up to tuck a piece of Aubrey’s hair behind her ear.

Aubrey covered Beca’s hand with her own and leaned her forehead against Beca’s “I’ve been wanted to hear you say that for so long Beca,I love you too, and I hope you know that now that I am getting my chance to have you I am never letting you go.” 

“Please don’t.” Beca said as she leaned in to give Aubrey another deeper longer kiss.

This night would be the beginning of forever for Beca and Aubrey, and they were both happy to be together at last.


End file.
